Slugterra: The Other Side
by PkmnGolem
Summary: Ethan Blakk is the nephew of Dr. Thaddeus Blakk. However, don't think this means he'll be helping him. In an epic adventure through slugterra, this story shows the other side of slugterra, and how it doesn't matter who your ancestors were, you can be better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Blakk

Ethan was sick of just about everything. His

friend, Eli, had just disapeared a few days ago. Then he discovered about how his uncle was supposedly some kind of crazy evil genius, in this underground world where Eli had disapeared to, and so had his father. So, here he was about to jump into some sewer that supposedly had a transport line to this place. He had a "gift" from his uncle in his backpack, a black sharp toothed thing. The freak had called it a Amperling. Honestly? He planned on ditching the damn thing once he got there. He wanted to see Eli. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. And most of all, he wanted to know what the heck was wrong with his uncle. He dropped down into the sewer. The Amperling hissed, but he scowled back at it, and that shut it up. He splashed down the muddy sewers. He followed his map, using the light of the Amperling, and looking for the right entrance. Finally, he found it. He walked inside, and the room looked incredibly evil. It was painted red and black with a Large V on the chair, and there was a note on the seat that would bring him down.

It had in red text, "I've been waiting for you, dear nephew." Ethan grabbed the note, and ripped it to shreds. "I'm not coming for you uncle... I'm coming to help Eli stop your crimes." He then pulled a blue spray can out of his backpack, sprayed it all over the chair, waited for it to dry, then dropped down. If his uncle was a known mad scientist, then be didn't want his entrance to look too menacing. He sat in the chair, and pressed the button. The second he did it, the chair rocketed downwards, and it felt like he was being sucked down a black hole. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew down. The Amperling chirped, and he flew down into the underworld.

The parachute opened as he fell out of the sky. It was dark red, but at least with the blue of the chair he just looked kinda silly. Better silly and embarrassing than to be chased down by a bunch of other slingers. He landed and stood up. He looked at the Amperling in its tube. He stuck it back into his pocket, and decided to keep it a little longer. It was like his childhood friend though, so he decided to keep it a little longer. He remembered about what Eli had told him about slugterra. A certain slug could cure ghouls like his- a Boom Dock or something? He started walking into the woods. He accidentally stepped on a rock. Wait. That was no rock. Whatever it was, it was made out of metal. He scraped the dirt and moss off it, brushed the rust off, and picked it up. It was a small silver case with a red V on it. Obviously another note from his crazed uncle. He slid it open, and picked up the note. Written in red ink, it said the following: "A blakk hideout will be in a quarter mile west of here. You will find basic gear and a ghoul maker with a can of dark water. Use it wisely. I hope to see you soon, my nephew."

Ethan scowled at the thought of more ghouls, and decided that by the time he got there, he would bring the stupid thing to a cave troll to turn it into a ghoul slug curing machine. He trekked down the forest path, observing the strange plants and giant mushrooms. He saw it in the distance and groaned at how evil and ominous it looked. He sighed and kept walking. He pushed open the doors and walked in. Bla Bla Bla, gloomy place, you get it. He pulled another spray can from his backpack, and spray painted the red on his clothes black. That way, nobody would recognize him as somebody who worked for Dr. Blakk. And, he would at least be wearing Slugterra clothes versus surface clothes, which would make him look like he was from another planet. He found a blaster as well, red and black, made just like his uncle's. He groaned at his uncle's insistiveness, and pulled out another spray can, and painted the red pieces blue. He laughed, realizing he was pretty much giving everything his uncle had given him a paint job. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was glad at the very least be looked nothing like his uncle. He had spiky black hair with streaks of gray, with dark sea green eyes. He looked over to his side. A coffee machine. Seriously? No food, no fridge, but a coffee machine. Suddenly, Ethan got an idea. He made a little espresso, poured a vial of dark water into the fridge outside, poured the latte into the jar, and popped in the vial and his slug into the machine. He pressed the button. The amperling began to look worried as the dark brown smoke fogged up the container. When it was done and he got his slug back, the results weren't exactly what he was expecting. It was drooling, with closed eyes and its tongue lolligagging out of its mouth. He stuck the jar in his pocket, and walked outside again, only to find a cave troll pointing a blaster at him. "Freeze, Blakk scum."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The cave troll.

Ethan dropped his blaster, slid the drooling ghoul out of the container, and raised his hands. He waited a few seconds for the cave troll to do something, but then realized that the cave troll wasn't looking at him. It was looking at the coffee induced slug with a raised eyebrow. The cave troll looked back at him again, and pointed his blaster and snarled. "Nobody likes workers of Dr. Blakk around here. Now hurry your ass out before I have my rammstone knock you out of here." Ethan groaned. His face drooped. "Just let me explain. Ok?" The cave troll raised his blaster higher. Looks like his chance of explaining was going down by the second. Ethan took a deep breath."Alright then. My name is Ethan Blakk. I'm from..." He realized the surface was probably a very crazy and abstract idea to these people."... Faraway. Please leave me be, and I have no intentions of helping my uncle with his crazy schemes. So leave me the hell alone?" The cave troll already had a pretty confused look on his face. "Also, a Boon Doc might come in handy right now." The cave troll was staring at him in confusion. Ethan began to think he might have messed the the poor fellow's mind a bit too much. The cave troll lowered his blaster and tugged on his beard. He picked up the slug and observed it. "Alright, I don't fully trust you, but ok.

What did you do to this slug though? It looked like you fused it with coffee instead of dark water."

"I did."

"WHAT!?"

"I did."

Ethan noticed that the cave troll spoke like he was a viking.

The cave troll grunted and payed the slug no mind, threw the slug into the air, shot it with his boon doc, and within seconds the slug was no longer an amperling, it was a tazerling once more. However, something was wrong. Although it had stopped drooling and was now hopping along happily, something was not right. Its left hand had remained ghouled. The left hand crackled with black lightning, while the rest of the slug was normal. The cave troll backed away. "Uh... That thing looks nice, but his hand..." Ethan frowned. He was hoping for it to be fully cured, but perhaps the ghouled hand would be useful at some point in time. "By the way man, I never asked you your name. I told you mine, but what's yours?" The cave troll, to give a brief description now, had dark blue skin, and a black fur jacket. His hat was similar to that of a vikings, but it only had one horn and it was coming out the front. The troll rubbed the metal rim of his hat, and put out his hand for a shake. "The name's Galileo. Nice to meet ya." They shook hands rather firmly, and then let go. Ethan looked back at the lab. He picked up his gear, and started walking. Slash was looking at him in confusion as he walked away. "What are you looking at, are you coming or not?" The cave troll broke a bit of a smile, muttered something about kids these days, and started off behind Ethan. "My fort is a bit west of here. We'll be there in about 40 minutes." Ethan chuckled. Neither knew what trouble awaited them.

It was late noon when they reached Galileo's house. At first, Ethan didn't see anything, but he spotted something rather quickly. Galileo pushed on the side of a thick tree, and a door shape swung open and it went inside. There was a small room inside, about the size of an elevator. Ethan was a bit skeptical, but stepped in. Galileo pressed a button, and slowly they descended underground, listening to the rumble of the rig, until there was a small _ding! _Noise and they walked out into a large, wooden homely room. In one corner there was a computer, a circle of couches in the center with a table in the middle, a door in the right corner that said _Engineering Zone,_and a door in the left corner that had carved into it, _Sleeping quarters. _Ethan was surprised. How did a cave troll live in such a clean headquarters? "Oh yeah, and uh... I live here with someone else." Ethan froze as the door slowly opened. What he saw scared him out of his skin. He saw a shadow clan warrior walk in... Holding a blaster, singing what sounded like an elvis song, wearing a shirt that said, _THE SLUG RUN, 2013. _"Uh... Dude?" Galileo's face went a little annoyed. "He's a... Uh... _Domesticated _shadow clan warrior. They made him "fit" for human society." "Wazzup homies! The name's-" A series of strange blips and screeches followed. "Or you can call me Joe." They both were staring at the creature. "Okay c'mon! Move yo asses! Galileo, show the new dude his quarters." "He doesn't own the place, does he?" Ethan asked him. "No." Ethan was already pissed with this creature. He loaded in his tazerling, whom he had named Thunder, and narrowed his eyes. "My name is Ethan Blakk. I don't like it when people act like they own the place when they don't. Of course I don't own the place-" He paused. "But respect the owner." He said, waving his blaster at Galileo. Ethan had decided to call him Sr. Shirt until he learned his real name(S for slug, r for run, shirt. Also because he had a weird shirt.). Sr. Shirt hissed. "Galileo, why did you allow a **Blakk **in here?!" Ethan, quick as his own tazerling, was holding him by his neck in the air with his blaster right against his neck. "_DON'T REFERENCE ME TO MY UNCLE._" Sr. Shirt looked at him in sudden understanding. "Ah. I see." He choked. Ethan let go of his throat and the creature dropped to the ground. Galileo walked back a few steps. "Sorry guys. I've had a tough... Last few days. See you tomorrow." With that, and his head hung a bit low, he pushed open the sleeping quarters door and left them. Sr. Shirt and Slash shrugged behind his back.

Ethan sat on his bed, restless and fearful. He had slowly gone a bit off the hook that night, his mind slowly and terrified seeming to unravel, wondering about horrible possibilities. What if nobody ever learned the difference between Ethan Blakk and Thaddeus Blakk? He had been so fierce earlier... Unfortunately, just like his uncle... He pulled himself under his covers, placed his slug containers on his nightstand, and fell asleep, wondering what would become of him.


End file.
